


To be trusted

by Bunnies306



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Vietnam War, minor mention of drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18004589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnies306/pseuds/Bunnies306
Summary: Klaus had just gotten back from 1968, he just wanted to see Dave again, but the closest he can get right now until he can get completely sober is going to the place with the army photo.Diego is a little concerned for Klaus's well being, who is he kidding, he's really worried about Klaus.





	To be trusted

Klaus just got out of the car and was walking into the veterans bar and Diego was staring after him wondering what had happened.  
Klaus was done with life, staring at the army picture with him and Dave, he just wanted to see him again and not in some old picture.   
Klaus feels a tap on his shoulder and he looks away from the photo for a moment to see that Diego followed him into the bar, "Just leave me alone Diego", "not until you tell me what's wrong" Diego says.  
Klaus moved his hand to push Diegos hand off of his shoulder and points to the picture silently, Diego looks at the picture closer and asks, confused "How are you there?"   
Klaus sighs, "Well you know how I was kidnapped by Cha-Cha and Hazel?" "Yeah?" Diego says questioningly, wondering what exactly happened to his brother after Patch was killed.  
"So when I was escaping I found a case, I thought it may have money or something in it that I could sell but when I opened it I was sent to 1968 Vietnam" Diego was shocked that Klaus was sent back in time, as, sure Five could travel through time, but Klaus went back in time and nobody even realized he was gone.   
"H-how long were you there?" Diego asks  
"10 months" Klaus says  
Diegos eyes widened, thinking why the hell was he gone so long?   
oh wait. Did he say that out loud?  
To answer the question Klaus just says "I met someone, fell in love, and I did not want to leave them."  
"What was their name?"  
"His name was Dave, we fought on the front lines together" Klaus was tearing up.  
Diego just wanted to know one thing "What caused you to come back?"  
"He died." Klaus said, letting out a sob, "I could not stay there when he was gone, so I went to where I hid the case and opened it again, hoping that it would bring me back."  
"So what's your plan no-" Diego tries to ask but Klaus interupts him  
"I need you to tie me up"  
"W-what??"  
"I need to not be able to get into contact, let alone have, any drugs, alcohol, anything that would get me high or drunk."  
"Why? not that i'm not happy that you want to stop using drugs, but why would you suddenly want to stop?" Diego asks  
"I want to be able to summon Dave."  
"Oh, but... who do you randomly talk to? I hear you sometimes, talking to nothing."  
"Umm.... Do you really want to know? you probably won't believe me."  
"Yes?" Diego says making it sound more like a question then an answer  
"Well, I've been able to talk to Ben ever sense he died, he's always been there, it has never mattered for him whether I'm high as a kite or what, he's just there."  
"Oh" Diego says shocked "I guess that explains why even if you're high, me and the others still hear you talking to someone"  
"Yeah it does, doesn't it?" Klaus says, starting to laugh a little, still a bit teary-eyed.

People start watching them, one of the vets is a little bewildered because he had stopped listening to them a few minutes ago but from the sounds of what was going on earlier, he highly doubted that this young man would be laughing, he had considered going up to him earlier and asking for him to leave because he did not think he was a vet, but decided against that and that for a bit he would just listen in on what they were talking about.   
He recognized the pain in Klauses voice and, now, thought that though despite how crazy it sounded, he recognized his voice and what he looked like from someone he met in Vietnam, but it couldn't be! he must be though.  
He saw Klaus and Dave the day before Dave died, Klaus had disappeared after Dave died, but right now Klaus looked almost exactly the same as that day so long ago.   
The vet decides to let Klaus and who he suspects to be his brother do whatever they planned on doing, it's not like they were doing any harm and sense it appears Klaus is not much older then when they were fighting in the war, so if it's time travel chances are it's more fresh in his mind then this vets, so the vet just sits on his chair, drinking his cup of beer.

Ben is smiling in the background, finally happy that Klaus has someone who is alive that listens to him, there are still a few doubts in Diegos mind, but for the most part he believes Klaus and that's what matters.

Diego has no idea what to think, he does not really want to doubt that Klaus is telling the truth, but he wants a little bit more proof just to know for sure.  
Diego gets his proof when they are fighting some people who are after Five and Klaus summons Ben somehow, to help them fight.   
Klaus seems almost as surprised as Diego, but seems to keep control over the power he is using, they beat the other time travelers.  
Five tells them that the Handler still thinks the apocalypse is still supposed to happen, despite the fact that it has been a few days sense it was supposed to happen, Five laughs a little at that and after a moment realizes it, he and everyone else are surprised that he actually laughed.  
After a few months, Vanya is better now with her powers, she has trained a bit with Five but is still a little scared of Luther, she just stays away from him, because she does not want anyone to die even if she has more control then before.  
Klaus has trained a bit too, he can keep Ben corporeal for a few hours and he and their other siblings spend whatever time they can with him, hanging out and making the best of it.

And then Klaus actually summons Dave, instead of not being corporeal from the start, when Dave appears in the middle of the living room where everyone is (Ben, Vanya, Luther is sitting on a couch on the opposite side of the room as Vanya, Allison, and Diego), he is corporeal and everyone is able to meet him, but before anyone can even react, Klaus is tearing up and running up to kiss and hug him.  
"Dave! you're here!"


End file.
